Decisions
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: A miko who vowed never to fall in love again unknowingly falls for two men. Specifically, a man and a youkai. In the end, she must choose between them, but...what if she didn't have to? SesshoumaruKagome
1. Something New

**Decisions**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter One: Something New

* * *

(A/N: To those who have read this before, additional events start after the third separating line, not counting the one before this note.) 

(Flash)

A person. Unconscious.

(End Flash)

A young miko with raven blue locks let out a long tired sigh.

"Not another one...those kids better not be playing pranks on me again."

Not wasting a moment more, the miko grabbed her bow and some arrows and rushed out the door.

Upon arriving at the scene, she was surprised that it was not just another prank. It was real.

The person seemed to be a young man. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted.

Many bruises and wounds were present on his body.

He needed help. Fast.

With help from her youkai horse, the miko was able to bring the man back to her residence.

Within minutes, she had his haori partially opened .

For many hours, she stayed by his side, tending to his wounds until he looked decent once again.

Only then did she notice his features.

He had long, silky raven colored hair and a well toned body. His looks were breathtaking, giving you an impression that he was carved by angels.

It was enough to make any woman swoon.

Yet...even as the miko studied him, not a tint of pink reached her cheeks.

How many times had she judged men by their looks? And...how many times had she been disappointed?

Too many...but now, she had learned from her mistakes.

It would never happen again.

A light frown marred her features. No matter how handsome this man was...she would not fall into his clutches.

Her thoughts were stopped short when the man began to stir.

Slowly, his eyes opened to reveal a stunning color of dark gray with hints of blue present.

Even the miko had to refrain from gasping.

He sat up and fixed his gaze on the miko.

"Thank you," he said, as if he knew exactly what she had done for him. And he did.

Standing up to his full height, he walked out of the door...leaving a very confused miko behind him.

'He just...left...? His wounds aren't healed yet!' she thought, but she made no move to go after him.

* * *

Outside, further into the forest, the man sighed and looked over himself. 

There was no way he was walking like this when demons were after him.

Slowly, his raven black hair changed into silver, dark gray eyes turned amber, ears became elf-like, and to complete the transformation, he now had fangs and claws as well as a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead, two magenta strips adorned the sides of both cheeks, and a magenta line above each eyelid.

He was now a full fledged demon.

Now all he had to do was find that annoying servant of his.

As if on cue, an ugly green toad youkai was dropped off by a twin headed dragon.

The toad bowed low and spoke. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Your humble servant has searched everywhere for you! I have found you at last! I--"

He was cut off when the man, now known as Sesshoumaru, walked over him leaving a huge black shoe print on his face.

* * *

Back in her village, the miko, for the first time since 5 years found herself wondering about the mysterious man she had saved. 

'Who was he...?' she thought, at the same time returning to her home after a short walk.

As soon as she stepped in, a messenger knocked on her door.

"A letter for Lady Kagome," what seemed to be the voice of a male reported.

She opened the door, took the letter from him, waved him off, then proceeded to read it.

The letter reads as follows:

_Lady Kagome:_

_We ask that you attend to our ball that is to come in a month's time._

_It will be in the Western Lands, in our castle._

_We expect you to be here earlier._

_We have a...proposal for you._

_-The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands-_

In the right hand corner below the letter, there was a blue crescent moon stamp.

'I guess I have no choice...best start going there tomorrow...afterall, it practically takes half a month to get there,' Kagome thought, then sighed as she thought of what they had in mind to propose to someone like her.

* * *

The echoe of a loud slam reached the ears of servants. 

Ah, it seems that Lord InuTaishou has informed Prince Sesshoumaru of his arrangements.

Lord InuTaishou should know better than to do something without his son's consent.

* * *

Although he did not show it on his facial features, Sesshoumaru was angry beyond belief. 

Why in the name of kami did his father make such a preposterous arrangement? Did he actually think for a moment that I would agree?

"Father, I have yet to meet this 'female' you speak so fondly of. Who is to say that she would not cheat me of my wealth or my title?"

InuTaishou sighed. Why did he even _think_ that this would be easy?

"Sesshoumaru, you should know that all women are not like that. Forget the 'incident' and learn to trust."

"I am against this arrangement. I do not care if you have to go back on your word. Cancel it."

"You will not speak this way to your father. You _will_ get to know this female. If in a month, she is not pleasing to you, I will reconsider. That is final," InuTaishou left the room before Sesshoumaru could comprehend what he said.

Sesshoumaru left the room a little while after his father did, determined to prove to his father that all women were the same...

But, he was wrong.

He would soon come to realize that.

* * *

Kagome brought her horse to a stop. Although it was a youkai horse, and a powerful one at that, she knew that it would not be long before it tired out. 

She relaxed, laying on the fresh grass while her horse grazed.

'What kind of proposal do they have in mind, I wonder?'

Unexpectedly, her mind wandered back to the event that afternoon...

(Flash)

There were two village girls doing what they did best. Gossiping.

"...-whisper, whisper- Demon Prince...-whisper- handsome -giggle- ... -whisper, whisper-..."

"...-whisper- heard he was getting engaged...-whisper- wonder if she'll be pretty? -whisper-"

"...-snort- probably some -whisper- ugly demoness...-whisper-"

"...-giggle- yeah...-whisper-..."

"...someone listening...-whisper- leave...-whisper-"

"...-nods-...-whisper-...-giggle-...-snort-"

(End Flash)

From hearing mini portions of their 'conversation', she guessed someone was getting married.

A demon prince.

Really, how do village girls know these things? They seem to know a little too much...

Then again, why didn't she know anything?

With a sigh, Kagome got on her horse once again, seeming to notice that they had more than enough rest.

She traveled at the same speed. The only difference this time was that she had her mind on the Demon Prince.

The only prince around here was the one in the Western Lands...what did this mean?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome looked straight head, wanting to get to her destination as quick as possible.

* * *

Really...why do these things happen to _him_? 

A village girl clung onto his arm. Did she have _any_ shame?

Sesshoumaru was currently in his human form with no specific destination in mind.

He just felt the need to walk around and relax.

So much for _that_.

"So...where are you from? A handsome guy like you shouldn't be wandering around...blah blah blah blah..."

He tuned her voice out.

Why didn't he just push her away, you ask?

He had his honor.

A sudden thought struck his mind...but _she_ didn't know who he was...so maybe...

"Wench, remove your filthy body away from me," he pratically growled out.

This effectively stopped the endless blabbering of the female.

She gave a nervous laugh and quickly removed herself from him, moving as far away as possible.

Sesshoumaru was satisfied with this. 'Tch. Humans and their weaknesses,' he thought.

* * *

It seems that it took less time than she had anticipated. Kagome was already starting to see the outskirts of a village. 

She would probably arrive by tomorrow night.

'Might as well enjoy nature while I can,' she thought with a hint of ruefulness.

* * *

Vocabulary:

-miko: a priestess

-youkai: a demon or demon(s)

-hoari: what Sesshoumaru usually wears, except without his fluff and his armor.

-sama: a respectful term for someone

-kami: god

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


	2. An Unlikely Friend

**Decisions**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter Two: An Unlikely Friend

* * *

A whole day had almost gone by and the sun was already setting.

For a while, Kagome just sat on the grass, enjoying the view. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

-Sigh- It had to end sooner or later...

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Her ever loyal horse snorted in agreement and she lifted herself up on him. Yes, it was a male.

By the time she arrived in the village, it was pretty late at night and the villagers were resting.

Ah, that's too bad. She would have to find shelter elsewhere.

Besides, to get to the castle, you would need to go past this village, then across the meadow _after_ the village.

It seems she would arrive at the castle by tomorrow morning, but at least she was accurate when she said she would arrive at the village by nighttime.

Might as well get to the meadow first, _then_ find a shelter, or make one. Two options; find, or make?

...Neither.

'Maybe I should just arrive at the castle as fast as possible, then relax.'

Her horse suddenly paused.

There was someone in the meadow right now...so late at night, too.

Slowly, she got off her horse and walked to the person. It was a male.

"Can I help you?"

'Wow...how the heck did he know I was here? Must've been the noise.'

"Umm...ah, actually, I just wanted to ask why you're here so late by yourself," Kagome lied.

'That sounded so lame. Why would he tell you that? You're not his mother, Kagome,' she scolded herself. She was surprised when he did answer.

"To relax. It's quiet at night," he replied.

"I see..." suddenly, as if she had awoken from a dream, she introduced herself quickly.

"How rude of me; my name's Kagome. May I ask for yours?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Little did she know, Sesshoumaru was arguing with himself...sort of.

_Idiot! Why did you introduce yourself? Better yet, why did you even _talk_ to her?_

'She is harmless.'

_See, if you were a _demon_ right now, this wouldn't have happened. I knew it. Humans _are _weak._

'If you have not noticed, I am a human now.'

_And that is the reason for even _talking_ to this girl. You allowed your emotions to get the better of you. Demons can control themselves._

'Are you implying that you are better than me?'

_Fool, I _am _you._

A sigh. Then, 'Shut up.'

He had effectively gotten his demon side to quiet down. Now what?

Okay, okay. So he _was_ arguing with himself. A demon side, and a human side. Having two different personalities complicates everything.

And no, he was _not_ a hanyou. When he was a demon, he was a _full_ demon. When human, likewise.

"Umm...excuse me? Hello?"

Sesshoumaru was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the girl was waving her hand in front of him.

He just looked up at her, as if nothing happened and as if he had been listening all this time.

"Yes?"

"Do you live around here?"

"Yes."

Then an awkward silence filled the place.

After a while,

"Can I sit with you?"

"Hn."

She took that as a yes and lowered herself on the grass.

For some time, both just enjoyed the other's company and the comforting silence between them.

From time to time, each would observe the other from the corner of their eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that he actually liked her company. Her presence was warm and comforting.

Kagome was just as surprised. 'I could say he is my friend...right?'

She watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was gazing up at the sky, a gentle breeze playfully tugging at his long raven hair.

She almost blushed at the sight. He looked like a piece of beatiful artwork, as if he wasn't real, just a figment of imagination.

If she didn't know better, she would say that she may have a little crush on a certain someone, hm?

From further observation, he noticed that she seemed...familiar...somehow.

He pried into his mind and tried to find out if he had seen her somewhere before.

Ah, yes. Now he remembered. The priestess who had saved him in the form he was in now. As a human.

'Does she not recognize me?'

He turned to look at her.

She seemed to be deep in thought, brows furrowed.

Yes, Kagome remembered him from...somewhere...

He was that...guy she saved! 'Why didn't I recognize him before?'

As an afterthought, 'Did I just think he was...handsome?'

She turned to look at him and their eyes locked. Yup, he's handsome.

"Umm...we've met before, haven't we?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"That we have."

"Okay...so...nice to meet you again?"

She sweatdropped. That was so stupid. Nice to meet you again? Can't you come up with something better?

Her thoughts stopped short when she noticed the sun was rising.

It was beautiful, but was she really up all night with this guy? Amazing.

"I must go. I hope that I will have the pleasure of meeting you again."

Bowing annoyingly gracefully, he walked off.

In all due time, she, too, prepared to leave for the castle.

Sesshoumaru waited until he was out of sight before transforming into his demon form.

Now he had to deal with this...'girl'...his father had invited. How annoying.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to come here. The last time she was here, it was pure torture. The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands was not what you thought them to be.

The first time she came here was when she was a mere child. They pinched her cheeks and hugged her so tightly, she turned blue. They were evil, I tell you. Evil.

She never came here again. Until now, that is.

Gathering all of her courage, she knocked on the great doors.

It opened almost immediately and she almost swallowed when she saw the Lord and Lady.

Fortunately for her, they didn't do what they did to her last time.

They simply greeted her and commented on her looks with 'How she's grown!'

Then InuTaishou just had to ruin their joyful reunion. Ha.

He cleared his throat uncharacteristically before saying, "Kagome, I would like you to meet my son."

Someone stepped out from the shadows. Funny, she hadn't even seen him there before.

Once she set her eyes on him, she almost died.

Was it really possible to meet two beautiful guys in one day? Well, she did.

He had long silver hair, magenta markings, and a blue crescent moon. And he was a demon.

That made him all the more mysterious.

'Strange...I think I've felt his presence somewhere before...nah. Must be thinking too much.'

Sesshoumaru was just as shocked, though he didn't look it. Demons have better control, remember?

'Why is it _her_ again? If it was someone like that village girl I met, it would make things easier.'

_Have you fallen for her?_

'Not possible. But, she _is_ different from the others.'

_Hn._

He continued to stare at her.

"Have you two met before?" InuTaishou asked.

"No, father."

Kagome finally found her voice again. "Lord InuTaishou. I have never known that you had a son."

"Ah, yes. He was elsewhere when you happened to be at the castle."

'So..._this_ was the Prince those village girls were talking about...wonder who he's engaged to?'

"And...the proposal?"

InuTaishou turned to look her straight in the eyes. 'Yes, this will prove to be amusing.'

"Kagome, you are engaged to my son, Sesshoumaru."

"Ehh?" She turned to watch Sesshoumaru's reaction. Nothing.

So, he already knew of this. _She_ was the one engaged to him? Sure, he's handsome and all, but what if he has a terrible personality? She didn't even _know_ him!

"What? Just because you're the Lord and Lady, doesn't mean I have to do whatever you say!" she continued to ramble on, oblivious to everything around her.

Sesshoumaru was once again, shocked.

She would speak so disrespectfully to his parents?

He was close to punishing her for it, but both of his parents seemed not to mind at all, merely amused.

He turned his attention back on the girl. Kagome, was it? He would remember that.

She was a very...interesting girl. Even his parents thought highly of her, which was saying something.

Now, all they needed to do was to wait for her to calm down and listen to what InuTaishou had to say.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


End file.
